Caballeros de Ren: no mires atrás
by lostempire66
Summary: Los Caballeros de Ren acuden al llamado de Kylo Ren en un periodo de incertidumbre debido a la inminente guerra entre una Resistencia que se erige en la periferia y la Primera Orden que busca tomar el control de todos los sistemas. Ya no quedan mas jedis o eso es lo creen los fieles caballeros al servicio de Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1

Había estado parado horas, horas, sin exagerar. No se había movido ni un cm, probablemente ni siquiera había parpadeado, aunque eso era difícil de aseverar por el casco que llevaba. Miraba la rampa de aterrizaje, esperaba que alguna nave llegara con noticias, buenas o malas. No importaba, quería algo, algo que alterara el orden tan pasivo que había invadido el entorno estos últimos meses, 11 meses exactamente.

Casi todos los días repetía la misma acción: se acercaba al puente y por ahí observaba la rampa de abordaje de las naves de la Primera Orden, se quedaba ahí horas, nadie podía inferir qué hacia, ni siquiera sospechar sus emociones o intenciones. Simplemente se quedaba ahí, observando o quizás estaba con los ojos cerrados, quizás lloraba o quizás miraba con furia. La mayoría imaginaba que solo vigilaba, que buscaba demostrar su interés por lo que hacían, desde los más insignificantes de sus hombres, hasta los mas aguerridos y de mayor rango. Solo estaba ahí, definido a imponer miedo, autoridad. Hux, uno de los generales mas cercanos al Líder, muy pocas veces se acercaba a él. Su cercanía solo se regía por un mero interés táctico y político.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que Kylo Ren tuviera algún sentimiento humano, mucho menos hacia uno de sus subordinados. Es más, muy pocos hombres dentro del acorazado podrían asegurar que Kylo Ren era humano, casi ninguno lo había visto sin el casco, y aquellos que alguna vez lo vieron ya estaban muertos o simplemente los que aun estuvieran vivos no estaban seguros de que aquel a quien vieron era Kylo Ren. No podía haber sido Kylo Ren, ya que apenas parecía un chico, de piel clara, de gran estatura y cabellos largos y oscuros; a pesar de las cicatrices en su rostro sus facciones no denotaban mucha madurez. Las historias que se escuchaban de Kylo Ren eran despiadadas, o al menos cumplían con el objetivo de atemorizarlos haciendo que se mantuviera un extremo cuidado para evitar algún intercambio de palabras con él más allá de lo necesario.

Los últimos meses se había vuelto insostenible la tensión con el Líder, incluso en los pasillos menos concurridos, pilotos y soldados de asalto conversaban respecto a eso. Kylo Ren parecía haberse convertido en alguien mucho peor de lo que se creía, los pocos oficiales que se atrevían a hablar al respecto describían al caballero de Ren como alguien demasiado estricto e intolerante a las fallas o errores. Ya no quedaban hombres en la Primera Orden que pudieran relatar como era Kylo Ren antes de enfrentarse a Luke Skywalker, el ultimo jedi. Se dice que ese día su amargura había llegado a extremos incomparables. La muerte del entonces Líder Supremo, Snoke, le había otorgado a Kylo Ren el poder absoluto del Imperio de la Primera Orden, empero lo que nadie sabia o muy pocos sabían, era que Kylo Ren no era más que un joven, poderoso y con el espíritu quebrado, pero un joven al fin y al cabo.

De vez en cuando los soldados miraban el puente, temiendo que Ren hubiera bajado para inspeccionar de cerca sus labores. Había quienes referían haber presenciado ataques de ira del Líder y que guiado por eso los ahogaba utilizando sus habilidades más especiales y oscuras. El día que vieron a Skywalker y a Ren enfrentarse, nunca pensaron asistir a ese tipo de lucha, habían oído sobre La Fuerza, pero solo les parecían leyendas, mitos para engrandecer a los líderes del antiguo Imperio, incluso los jedis se asomaban como creaciones para explicar la caída del Imperio o las vicisitudes para sentarlo.

Pero era real.

Kylo Ren era usuario de esa magia o energía, y eso solo hacia que el miedo y respeto por él se asentarán con más intensidad.

Ese día parecía que no iba a cambiar en nada la rutina. Parecía otro día normal en el acorazado estelar. Se habían desplegado misiones alrededor de la galaxia, en sistemas que habían dispuesto tratados con la Primera Orden a cambio de evitar "acciones de confirmación" como la Orden las denominaba, lo que en realidad eran represalias bélicas. La Resistencia se mantenía pasiva en las sombras, muchos pensaban que se encontraban extintos, pero los oficiales de los rangos más altos encargados de la inteligencia táctica de la Orden sabían que eso era imposible. Eso era lo que la Resistencia quería hacer creer.

En la mesa de operaciones del acorazado se empezó a recibir señales de una nave que solicitaba asistencia para aterrizar en la rampa principal. Esto no pasaba desde que se había puesto en el aire el acorazado personal de Ren. Nadie se preocupó en observar la reacción de este; muchos soldados y otros pilotos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Había sonado la alarma indicando la presencia o inminente presencia de personas o naves ajenas a la Orden. Muy pocos oficiales externos a la nave tenían la ubicación o algún tipo de contacto con esta, el capitán Hux se había ausentado para dar inicio a las operaciones de la nueva Base militar en un planeta cercano a Crait, por lo cual estaban seguros que no se trataba de él –uno de los pocos oficiales que se daba el gusto de entrar al acorazado sin avisar con la antelación adecuada-, por ello no estaban seguros que la nave que llegaba fuera de la Orden.

Cuando uno de los oficiales de la mesa de operaciones de la nave se disponía a dar aviso a Kylo Ren, se dio cuenta que este ya se encontraba en la rampa y que de camino había ordenado dejar aterrizar a la nave sin levantar la orden de ataque de ser necesario. Muchos oficiales no pudieron evitar su sorpresa al ver al mismo Kylo Ren en la rampa para recibir a quien sea que pilotara esa nave de reconocimiento, un vehículo de apariencia desgastada, pero que parecía funcional e incluso capaz de atacar. Los mismos soldados y pilotos que estaban en la rampa vieron su concentración interrumpida cuando Ren empezó a caminar entre las tropas y las naves, sin disminuir el paso ágil se dirigía hasta la nave que terminaba de aterrizar.

La escotilla principal de esta se abrió, ante la sorpresa de todos los soldados que los apuntaban, Kylo Ren se aproximó peligrosamente a la pequeña rampa que descendía de la nave. De todas formas nadie hubiera pensado que Ren fuera una víctima fácil para quien fuera su pasajero, pero tampoco se confiaban del todo ya que hace un 1 año y medio, el difunto líder, Snoke, había sido asesinado por una insignificante miembro de la resistencia, una chica que muchos señalaban como aprendiz de Skywalker. Aunque no muchos estaban seguros de esa información, creían que entre las filas de la Resistencia podían existir seres capaces de infiltrarse en las naves de la Primera Orden haciendo uso de la llamada Fuerza y asesinar a sus lideres usando esas artimañas.

Kylo Ren se mantuvo de pie frente a la rampa de la nave recién llegada. El vapor de la nave presurizada empezó a disiparse cuando de repente, frente a él, se asomaron 5 figuras, todas vestidas de negro, con atuendos muy parecidos a los del mismo Kylo Ren, todos con cascos que escondían su naturaleza. Los soldados y pilotos se mantenían impasibles, con las armas apuntadas ahora a esos 5 sujetos.

–Falta alguien- dijo Kylo Ren en un tono de voz diferente y que indicaba su familiaridad con los pasajeros de la nave. Acto seguido las 5 figuras empezaron a caminar, bajando la rampa con paso firme. Finalmente estuvieron frente a Kylo Ren, ante lo cual los 5, a la vez, se hincaron en una de sus rodillas frente al caballero y bajaron sus cabezas en una reverencia por demás solemne. Kylo Ren hizo un gesto, lo que indicó a uno de los comandantes la orden de que todos, soldados y pilotos, bajaran sus armas. –Síganme- les dijo Kylo a los 5 sujetos de negro, quienes se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Kylo Ren a través de las tropas y demás naves. Todos observaron como desaparecían a través de las puertas de unos de los ascensores que llevaban a las plantas superiores de la nave estelar, sintiéndose intrigados por el tratamiento que el líder les había dado.


	2. Chapter 2

-Entonces, ¿por qué no está con ustedes?- preguntó Kylo Ren desde donde estaba sentado. Los 5 sujetos se mantenían quietos y en silencio en sus lugares, su respiración se escuchaba con claridad mientras esta atravesaba los cascos que llevaban. Uno de ellos, que había estado de pie y apoyado en un muro, dio un paso adelante, no con temor, sino con duda; no parecía estar seguro de decir lo que diría.

–Y bien?- volvió a pronunciar Kylo Ren desde dentro del casco, con gravedad. Finalmente aquel que se había acercado respondió –No está con nosotros… desde hace mas de 3 años- finalizó. Kylo Ren lo observaba, luego pasó a observar a cada uno. Finalmente se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente a aquel que había respondido, apenas estando a 2 pasos de él se quitó el casco en un ademán rápido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejaba ver su rostro. Se podía notar que había perdido peso, su rostro estaba más delgado; su piel, en extremo pálida; su cabello había crecido llegándole a los hombros, pero estaba sujeto en una coleta. Sus ojos marrones miraban con crudeza y sus labios estaban fruncidos. Hubo un momento en que aquel que estaba frente suyo dudaba de la situación, pero terminó por retirar su propio casco y automáticamente los otros 4 que estaban desplegados en la misma habitación hicieron lo mismo, 3 de ellos tuvieron que ponerse de pie ya que habían estado sentados. Finalmente todos se quitaron los cascos y quedaron a merced de la mirada inquisitiva de Kylo. Él miraba fijamente a quien tenía frente suyo con un gesto de decepción y a la vez de enojo que no hubiera podido disimular de haberlo intentado. Kylo miraba al joven de cabello marrón claro y ensortijado, este no tenía cicatrices apreciables en el rostro, pero llevaba dos metales rectangulares en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda. Con sus ojos celestes bajó la mirada, rehuyendo la culpa.

–Se fue, se llevó uno de los cargueros que habíamos obtenido en el Hosnian… -respondía. Inmediatamente fue interrumpido por otro de los que habían venido en la nave. Ahora sin el casco se veía que era una chica, no tan alta como él, llevaba una trenza que rodeaba su cabeza, de cabello castaño y ojos verde oscuros y grandes.

-Creemos que está en algún planeta del borde exterior- decía la chica, Kylo volteó a verla.

–Se supone que podrías preveer eso-dijo Ándreas con disconformidad, aquel muchacho que había sido interrumpido. La chica bajó la cabeza de forma automática, no solo ante la aseveración de este, sino ante la mirada de Kylo sobre ella.

–Tratamos de evitarlo- le respondía otro de ellos con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos grises se escondían de los de Kylo.

– Ya estamos aquí-agregó uno de ellos que llevaba la cabeza rapada, tenía una cicatriz sobre la ceja, de ojos negros y expresión desafiante.

Kylo se le acercó. –¿Te parece algo sin importancia que falte uno?- le preguntó con un fastidio obvio, aquel solo lo miraba, está vez con decepción y vergüenza, pero sin agachar la cabeza –No, ¿verdad?- le terminó de decir Kylo.

–Su hermano puede responder por su huida-comentó el último de ellos que había permanecido en silencio. Tenía cabello negro y corto, le faltaba parte de la oreja izquierda, era apenas unos cms más bajo que el propio Kylo y lo observaba con determinación.

Kylo volteó a ver a quien se refería, a Ándreas. –Es cierto, eres su hermano, debes saber algo-. Ándreas se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada en alto, Kylo resopló y se sentó donde había estado.

–De todas formas tenemos tiempo- dijo en voz alta.

–Podemos encontrarla, ¿pero de que serviría si no quiere volver?- dijo Ándreas contrariado. Kylo lo observó de nuevo.

–¿Que quieres decir?- le preguntó al chico de cabello ensortijado y marrón.

–Quieres que venga por la fuerza, ¿y si no viene por si misma? ¿la cazarás?-. Kylo Ren observaba a cada uno mientras Ándreas le decía eso.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Simplemente abandonó esto? No creo que eso sea algo que pueda decidir individualmente. Lo sabes- le dijo esforzándose por no perder la compostura, sujetaba el casco que ya casi había abollado de un lado y su otra mano se cerraba en un puño angustiante. –¿Lo saben?- volvió a decir Kylo Ren en un grito seco y rotundo.

De forma instantánea todos los demás hicieron la misma reverencia que antes, agachando las cabezas, Ándreas se agachó lentamente.

–Sí- le respondió en un susurro.

–Eso pensé- dijo Kylo Ren con tranquilidad. -Necesitó que estemos todos, tenerlos aquí no me sirve de nada si falta alguien.- les comentó. Se disponía a marcharse cuando todos se pusieron de pie y uno de ellos, Tauma, el de cabeza rapada le dijo: -Sabes que no estamos aquí por la Orden, no es nuestro asunto- dijo con seriedad. Kylo se quedó parado a mitad de camino de la salida, volteó a verlo. Tauma era tan alto como el mismo Kylo, hasta incluso un poco más, y tan serio como él. Pocas veces demostraba tener sentimientos o dudas y nunca se quedaba callado si algo no parecía convencerlo del todo.

–Lo sé- le respondió.

–Queremos… necesitamos explicaciones- agregó la chica- ¿por qué nos has hecho cruzar la galaxia? -le dijo con más solemnidad. Caila era la mas pequeña de todos, en edad y en estatura. Kylo había girado sobre sí mismo para observarlos, buscando descubrir sus dudas y curiosidad solo en sus ojos. No se había reunido con ellos desde hacía masomenos 3 años. Había tenido dudas de hacerlo.

–Mañana- respondió con frialdad y se marchó sin decir más, dejándolos en la habitación.


End file.
